1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to non-anionic, foaming shampoo compositions which are mild to the skin and eyes and are comprised of alkyl polyglycosides, betaines, and polymeric slip agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shampoo formulations which contain anionic surfactants can be irritating to the skin and eyes. In addition, the presence of the anionic surfactants limits the types of additives such as cationic conditioners and hair colorants which can also be added to the shampoo formulations. The absence of anionic surfactants also permits more efficient deposition of such components as anti-dandruff additives on the hair. The shampoo formulations according to the invention are free of anionic surfactants and are, therefore, able to be formulated with cationic materials and other types of additives that are precluded by the presence of anionic surfactants.